


Al's Secret Santa Gift

by detachedbutterfly5253



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detachedbutterfly5253/pseuds/detachedbutterfly5253
Summary: The prompt: Virgil-focused, fluffy, has to include a dog. I'd like to think I managed that. Happy holidays, Al, and I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa gift from me to you!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm posting this on New Year's Eve, so it's probably weird that this is Christmas-themed and seems late. B U T, it's for Secret Santa, but we're sharing our gifts on New Year's Eve, so I couldn't upload it today. So it's not a late Christmas story, but an on-time Christmas GIFT.
> 
> Anyways, Al, you asked for fluff, so I'm giving you fluff!! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa gift!

Everyone was in high spirits, and Virgil couldn't be happier. With sleeping in on the day off, all of the sides were well-rested, and had been awake for a few hours at most(in Logan's case), or even had just gotten up(such as Virgil, who was a notoriously late riser even without sleeping in), but even with the limited amount of time, they were all in a good mood already.

Virgil smiled behind his mug of hot cocoa as he took a sip. The perfect drink for a perfect Christmas Eve. And that's what they were getting, according to Patton: A perfect Christmas Eve. He had told all of them the night before that he was calling a two-day truce among everyone, meaning no mean comments, no fighting, none of that. Just quality family(or famILY, as Patton called it) time, and a wonderful Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

Virgil was, to say the least, fine with that. Even Remus and Janus, who he had so much trouble getting along with, were playing nice for the time being. Virgil and Janus hadn't made any snarky comments to each other, and Remus seemed to be at least _trying_ to keep himself reigned in, even if he was only marginally successful. Both of them were sitting on the couch, enjoying the Christmas movie playing on the television. ( _Elf,_ for anyone who happened to be curious)

Then there were Roman and Patton, who were happily singing along to the Christmas tunes on the radio whilst Roman made breakfast-for-lunch and Patton helped. Because, contrary to popular belief, Roman was the true cook of the group. It was a great way for him to let his creativity soar, as he came up with new and exciting ways to combine flavors and figure out what did and didn't work. And Patton, such a sweetheart as always, was happy to help Roman with whatever he needed, whether that was stirring something while Roman found a particular ingredient or taking care of one pan when Roman needed to focus entirely on the other. They made a wonderful team in the kitchen, especially now when they had music to sing along to.

And finally, there was Virgil and Logan, sitting at the table and enjoying the relatively calm atmosphere. Logan was reading a book while Virgil enjoyed the aforementioned hot cocoa, which Roman had excitedly shoved into his hands as soon as Virgil had walked into the room. According to Logan, Roman had gotten everyone at least one, and encouraged them to get more if they wanted it.

It was good hot cocoa, Virgil had to admit as he took another sip. It really was just the icing on the cake. Everything was calm, and for once in his life, Virgil was relaxed. And it lasted all the way through Patton and Roman calling everyone to the table to eat, and all the way through the meal itself. They all sat, talked, and any time any amount of hostility seemed to attempt to brew, Patton brought up the truce, and it was laid to rest. Overall, it was the perfect, relaxing family breakfast. It wasn't until they were clearing the table that anything _truly_ excited finally surfaced.

"I can't contain myself anymore!" Roman finally blurted, looking like he was practically vibrating with excitement. Logan, who had been picking up the plates, stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I have a surprise for everyone, waiting in the Imagination!"

"Oh, a surprise! How exciting!" Patton said cheerfully, fooling exactly no one. He wasn't trained in lying like Janus or acting like Roman, so it was _incredibly_ obvious that whatever was coming, he knew exactly what it was.

And Virgil didn't. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Roman and Patton. "What sort of surprise?"

"Aw, don't worry, Virgil!" Patton soothed. "I know Roman would never come up with a surprise you have to be worried about!"

"On the contrary!" Roman continued. "It's a surprise that will make this the best Christmas Eve ever!"

"I don't trust this..." Virgil mumbled, fidgeting with his hoodie strings. "Last time we had a Christmas surprise, I had to downgrade to a sweater and embarrass myself in front of our whole audience."

"Then you'll be happy that this one isn't going in a video!" Roman countered, and he was correct. It wasn't going in a video. Just a story. Close enough, right?

"Whatever it is," Logan interjected "if it turns out to be something you are uncomfortable with, Virgil, I will be sure to extract you from the situation as quickly as possible. Does that help to ease your concerns?"

Virgil hesitated before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, fine, whatever. But I'm not singing."

"You don't need to!" Roman confirmed. "Just dress warm, and meet me at the entrance to the Imagination! I have to go finish preparations!" And with that, Roman was off.

Which was how the rest of the sides ended up bundled up in sweaters, hats, and scarves, standing in front of the door to the Imagination. Patton was bouncing slightly in place, clearly excited for whatever was coming. Virgil was just about to ask about it when the door swung open and out stepped Roman, also clad in his sweater and such.

“Alright! Are you all ready?” Roman exclaimed excitedly. 

“As I’ll ever be...” Virgil grumbled into his scarf.

“Good enough for me!” Roman responded. And with that, he threw open the door and stepped aside. Everyone stared in awe.

On the other side of the door was a field of pure, white snow. Something none of them were familiar with, due to Thomas being from Florida.

"Patton and I figured that we could enjoy our first white Christmas together as a group," Roman explained as everyone stepped through the door. Virgil looked down as he heard the snow crunching under his boots, a footprint left behind.

"Roman, this is amazing!" Patton exclaimed, beaming. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Even I have to admit it, Princey," Virgil admitted with a smile. "This does seem fun, the whole winter-y aesthetic and stuff."

"You know what else is fun about this?" Remus asked from behind Virgil. Virgil turned around to ask, then paled when he saw the huge mound of snow in Remus's hand. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Remus shouted before chucking the snowball. Virgil thanked his lucky stars when it smacked right into Roman's chest instead of his own, but he only had a moment to be grateful before the _real_ fight began.

Virgil shrieked as snowballs began flying from every direction. With the spontaneity of it, no one had time to form teams. And so, within a short time, it was a free-for-all snow war that lasted hours. By the end of the fight, they were all covered in snow with their bellies sore from laughter and shouting. Soon, Virgil found himself being dragged to make snow angels with Patton, and a snowman with Roman and Remus(who needed a mediator, lest they fight over designs), and then to build a snow fort with Logan and Janus.

In what felt like no time at all, the light was slowly fading from the sky. Virgil sighed, disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Patton said, putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder and squeezing. "We can come and enjoy the snow some more tomorrow! Right, Roman?"

"Right you are, padre!" Roman agreed. "And then we'll be able to bring- MMPH!" Roman was cut off by his own hand covering his mouth. He immediately looked over to Janus, who had his hand in the air, and glared at him.

"Apologies, Roman," Janus smirked. "No spoilers, right?"

"Spoilers for what?" Virgil asked, brows furrowing.

"Nothing, nothing," Janus deflected. "Nothing important yet, at least."

"What does that-" Virgil started, but was soon cut off by Patton.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Patton exclaimed. "Let's all go warm up with some of Roman's amazing hot cocoa!"

Before Virgil could protest and demand answers, everyone was quickly agreeing with Patton's suggestion, leaving the former conversation in the dust. With that, they all headed back inside, dispersing to change into their pajamas before coming back and quickly passing out the hot cocoa.

After a few minutes of debating, they finally agreed on a movie to put on while they drank their drinks, and within no time, they were all curled up under the covers with their hot cocoa. Virgil looked around, and couldn't help but smile to himself. For once... Virgil felt safe. Really, truly safe, surrounded by people he knew cared about him.

And he had no idea how much proof of that he'd get the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime during the movie, most everyone had fallen asleep. All but Patton and Logan(who woke up before all of them, as usual) woke to the sound of Patton's excited squeals from by the tree. Virgil slowly sat up from his spot on the couch, rubbing his eyes before looking at what Patton was squealing at. He smiled when he saw all the presents under the tree.

"Look what Santa brought!" Patton exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, he brought so much, it's amazing!"

"Well don't keep them all to yourself, padre!" Roman replied. "Let's start passing them out!"

And thus began the present portion of Christmas Day. The sides passed out the presents to each other, and commenced opening. Within a few hours, they all had their presents opened and the wrapping paper thrown away, and Virgil found himself smiling more than he had in ages.

It wasn't until they were cleaning up the wrapping paper, though, that Logan finally spoke up about the all-important topic. "Virgil, there is one more gift for you. One from all of us," Logan began. Virgil's brows furrowed as Roman quickly scurried off, apparently getting whatever this gift was. "We have all discussed it, and we've come to the conclusion that you deserve more support and help for the anxiety you typically feel." Virgil glanced around, seeing how excited Patton clearly was. He was bouncing in place where he sat on the couch, barely containing his excitement.

"Before Roman brings the present out, though," Janus interjected. "Be aware that, should you not want the responsibility, Patton has volunteered to do so in your place."

"Responsibility?" Virgil asked, his heart starting to pick up. "Responsibility for what?"

Before anyone could answer, though, they all heart Roman shout something followed by running footsteps. Or... Perhaps those weren't footsteps, but... Pawsteps?

Just as Virgil registered what the sound was, he saw the Labrador Retriever round the corner and come bounding into the room. He heard Patton squeal in excitement, and it wasn't long before the dog was bounding over to him. Virgil braced himself to be smothered by an excited dog, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the dog instead hopped up on the couch and calmly laid across his lap, pressing into him.

"Oh my god, she's adorable!" Patton squealed. "Oh look at the two of you, it's like a perfect match!"

The dog perked her head up at Virgil, who couldn't help the grin that slowly spread across his face at her loving expression. He tentatively reached his hands up to scratch behind her ears, which she eagerly leaned into. "I... I don't understand," Virgil murmured excitedly. "Wh-... Why dog?"

"She's a service dog!" Roman explained as he came back into the room. "She's trained to comfort you when you're anxious!"

"Which is why she applied pressure upon coming in," Logan explained. "You were anxious, probably at the idea of a surprise, and she was helping in the way she has been trained to."

"I..." Virgil started, then looked to the other sides, grinning. "She's perfect. I love her."

"Yes!" Roman and Patton cheered, while Logan, Janus, and Remus all smiled at Virgil's reaction.

"Great!" Remus exclaimed. "I don't have to kick your ass for rejecting her!" Virgil laughed when he heard that, shaking his head. He knew Remus was just joking. Or as least that's what he told himself for now, so as not to freak himself out. Virgil looked back at his new dog, bonking his head against hers.

"Nope," Virgil confirmed. "No rejection here. She's too perfect to reject."

"What are you going to name her?" Janus asked. Virgil thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I like the name Allie," Virgil answered. "I think it suits her."

"Allie it is, then!" Roman agreed. "A perfect name for a perfect girl!"

"Exactly," Virgil laughed, curling closer to Allie. He looked back at the others, grinning. "Thank you guys. So much."

"Oh, of course, kiddo!" Patton responded. "After all the time you've spent protecting us, you deserve someone protecting you too."

"And she's gonna be the perfect protector," Virgil agreed. "I just know it."

With that, he curled up more to cuddle with Allie, while Logan began explaining the various commands and such that she knew. As he did, Virgil couldn't help but smile to himself at how loved he truly felt at the moment.

This was, by far...

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
